Come What May
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy! Part 1 of a 2 part series! Based on the song by Josh Groban. Rated T please R&R! After years of denying their feelings for each other, House and Cuddy admit they love each other..it's better than it sounds!


3/8/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does. I don't own the song "Come What May". It's sung by Josh Groban.

Rated T Please R&R!

A/N: Established Relationship

A/N 2: Part 1 in a 2 part series.

Greg House sat in his apartment, it was a late Monday night, or early morning however you looked at it. He sat on his black leather couch wearing a pair of boxers, blue jeans, socks and a red Aerosmith t-shirt that he had gotten at a concert many years ago. House was in a good mood tonight, which didn't happen very often, once in a blue moon. Tonight House was thinking about people in his life, his thoughts turned from the pain in the ass clinic patients he dealt with last week, to his best friend Wilson who he often stole food from to Cuddy. Lisa Cuddy. His blue eyes smiled as his thoughts turned to her and their relationship.

He had loved her since before he had been with Stacey. It had been in med school they had met. House was the track and field and lacrosse star while Cuddy was the book smart princess who studied more than he did and that was saying a lot! Everyone knew House was brilliant and didn't give a damn about going to class or if he did go to class he often got himself in trouble and kicked out of class. Not that hr cared. House recalled the first time he saw Cuddy. She had been in one of his classes, which he had gotten kicked out of, again. House had been walking back to his apartment, all hot and sweaty from lacrosse practice and there on the bleachers sat Cuddy, studying as usual.

Quietly he snuck up behind her and scared her half to death whilst dripping sweat all over her and her books. She yelled at him of course and tried to get away, but House had grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce kiss. It was that first hot, sweaty, rough kiss that she knew and he knew that he loved her. She roughly pushed him away; he laughed and made some smartass comment. After that he continued to bug her whenever he got the chance, which was often.

If asked back then, if either of them loved the other, they would adamantly deny it.

Years later, when House had his infarction was when they saw each other next. Through it all, all the yelling and fights between himself, Cuddy and Stacey, he hated her for what she had done to him, but somehow, deep down, he still loved her, not that she knew that. As the story goes, Stacey left House, and Cuddy hired House. The fighting and arguing started then and hasn't stopped since. If asked now, if they loved each other, they'd still deny it.

But after years of trying to deny his feelings, he finally came to terms with them and knew that Cuddy had to know the truth. House heard a knocking at his door that brought him out of his daydream. He yelled "Whoever it is, I'm not buying it, so go the hell away!"

"House, it's me." Cuddy answered. House got up and went to the door and opened and it and saw Cuddy standing there wearing the same clothes she had worn that day, a royal blue colored suit which made her beautiful blue eyes seem bluer. '_Beautiful blue eyes where the hell did that come from'_ he thought.

He mentally shook his head and spoke "Cuddles I didn't know you made house calls this late at night! Are you a prostitute in disguise?" He said leering at her.

"No House, I'm not a prostitute! No let me in! I have to tell you something." She pleaded.

House let her in and she sat down on his couch, she seemed nervous and kept wringing her hands together. House sensed that and spoke again, "Look Cuddy whatever it is, just spit it out! Don't just sit there! I mean c'mon you're wasting good time when I could be knitting!"

Cuddy just rolled her eyes and spoke; "Shut up House" her tone was playful but serious. She continued on, "I came here to tell you…that…I…I love you!" Her last few words were said quickly and softly.

House almost didn't hear them. "I'm sorry; say that again Cuddles didn't catch that. Did you say you love me?" She knew he didn't feel the same way just by looking in his eyes.

Cuddy got up to leave quickly. House caught her wrists and pushed her back down onto the black leather couch, laid on top of her and kissed her deeply. "I heard you fine and clear Cuddles; this shows you how much I love you." With that he kissed her deeply and slowly, making her moan. The kiss ended and House then got up and went over to the stereo system and put in a CD and music began to play.

ouH

_Never knew, I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more... and more  
Listen to my heart  
Can you hear it says  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Ohh come what may  
Come what may 

The song ended and another one began and they found themselves not caring about it either. They found themselves, on House's couch, both breathing hard, sweaty and hot, clothes rumpled and strewn about the room. Cuddy's dress shirt was on the floor, along with House's shirt, Cuddy's skirt and stockings and House's socks. The only thing left on them was House's jeans, Cuddy's panties and bra.

House grinned at her and said "This reminds me of that day in med school, remember that Cuddles?" He kissed her again. "How could I forget that day? You were a smelling, sweaty, hot lacrosse player who snuck up behind me, scared the crap out of me and kissed me like I've never been kissed before. Or since." Cuddy replied and kissed him again.

"I've loved you Cuddy since that day and despite all of our shit we've gone through, Stacey, the infarction…I've loved you still" House said, letting his hand roam all over her body, touching and caressing her, making her moan.

She replied, in a somewhat labored breath, "House you're more of a pain in the ass now than you were back in med school and I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that I loved you since that day you kissed me. Yes you're a smart ass doctor and you bend the rules, and as much as I complain about you, I love you too" With that said, she kissed him deeply and made him moan.

House then got up, got his cane took her hand and together they went into House's bedroom. They made love over and over, exploring each other's bodies, discovered the love they had so long denied. Whatever life threw at them, come what may, they'd love each other until the day they died.


End file.
